


【铁虫/PWP】蜘蛛侠的惩罚用战衣

by CharmingU



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU
Summary: 铁罐做了一套新（qing）战（qu）衣来惩罚瞒着他偷偷跑出去冒险干好事的pp※WARNING：dirty talk&惩罚play





	【铁虫/PWP】蜘蛛侠的惩罚用战衣

Peter把自己降落在Tony Stark的卧室里时，他看着那个完全背对着他的背影一时间不敢开口说话。

说实话他到现在都不觉得自己错了——他从没觉得和一个持枪的杀人犯一对一单挑有多么大的危险性，就连那燃烧着滚烫烟熏的枪口抵在掌心时他都没有真正的惧怕过，他有数不尽的方法就可以瞬间逃脱一切危险，这是Peter完全可以保证的某种自我相信。

就是在他和杀人犯厮斗的时候用掌心攥住了那几乎要扬到他脑壳的枪口，这一个动作意味着可能下一秒他的掌心就会被灼热烧穿，而突然从天而降的那机械引擎声用强大的冲击炮力量将他从那枪口处强力推出。

处理好这个危险事件之后，他和Tony义正言辞地大吵了一架。他必须承认这是他这辈子第一次用那样大的声音和Mr.Stark说话，以至于他毫不犹豫便把这次交谈归结为一次吵架。他还记得当他吼完“我的能力允许我干这些事，这由我决定”这句义愤填膺的话后那扬起面罩的脸上几乎是扭曲在一起的愤怒，Peter那一刻已经有了一丝恐惧，但他在生气的时候可能考虑不到道歉。

他甚至已经可以想到Tony猛地攥紧他手腕的盔甲可能会把他强硬的拖拽到某个巷子里扯下他的战衣，冰凉的手臂将他用力怼在墙角，用那双几乎要喷涌出火焰的眸子强迫他接受惩罚。

出乎意料的，最后Tony放过了他。他甚至连一句“OK，fine”都没有开口，扭转头直接冲上云霄的火红色掌心炮留下长串的迷蒙烟雾，好像他们这次吵架的胜利者勉强归结为Peter这一端。

然而事情并没有Peter想象的结束方式如此简单。当他十分钟前接到那通电话的时候，Peter以为Tony可能已经放过一个星期前他们的那场斗嘴了。

“现在到我的卧室来。”

这一次Peter的心境是彻底地心虚，因为他已经完全把Tony Stark这短暂的一句话背后几乎隐含着异样冷静的语气读得无比清晰，下一秒干脆利落甚至没有等待他回复的挂断音效彻底让Peter呆坐在床前。

所以Peter赶来到这里的全程都是战战兢兢地度过。从地板上蹲伏的姿势站起身，他盯着前方那个背影不知道怎么开口说他的第一句话。

Tony突然的转身让他下意识向后退了一步，但他在Tony的脸上看到了一丝几乎和平常无异的自然笑容，甚至Peter捕捉到Tony脸上更为平和的微笑弧度。

Peter在暗地里吁了口气。

“没有影响Spider Man的夜训计划吧，”隔着这样十几米的距离，Peter看不太清Tony微微眯起的眼睛背后有什么样的神情。接收到Tony招呼他上前的手势，Peter把头套扯下来之后朝前迈开步子。

“没有，Mr.Stark。”他还没完全把心头的恐惧退散，Peter太清楚不过一个星期前Tony眼睛里的极端愤怒了，他甚至一时半会儿无法相信Tony Stark就这么原谅了他，“我已经夜巡回来了。”他把措辞放得很小心。

最后他们的距离似乎只剩下Tony一个手臂就将他揽到怀里，Peter在这里停了下来。飞快地在他全身上下打量了一遍，Tony把靠在桌沿的身子挺了起来，目光交错的位置似乎更近了些。

“你很紧张，”压低了的低沉音线似乎带着某种隐喻暗示的微妙，Peter可以感受到扑散在唇角的呼吸，“你不是以为我要惩罚你吧，Peter？”

Peter一时间不知道该怎么回答他。他确实从来没见过Tony Stark生气的样子，尽管他之前把Tony惹恼的时候他们也是干上一炮就会解决所有事情。

最后他看着Tony背过去的手，像是犹豫般摇了摇头。Peter没办法把目光从Tony伸到身后的手以及掏出一套崭新的蜘蛛战衣这样的动作上挪开，一时间这样的场景让他感觉简直对面前的人无比陌生。

“试试你的新战衣，”Tony把这套紧身衣拿到Peter面前的时候，听得出他的声音变得平和了很多，“现在就穿。”

几乎是难以置信的，Peter飞快把目光迎上Tony的眼神，垂在身侧的双手在纠结了几次指节内侧之后最终将那递过来的战衣捏在手里。触感似乎要比自己身上这一套柔软一些，又好像差别并不怎么大。

“……直接穿吗？”

“把你现在的脱下来，”目视着Tony又一次把身子靠上了桌沿，双手环抱在胸前，微微抬起的下巴让他看向Peter的角度算得上是一种轻微的俯视，“快点。”他补充着催促。

似乎这样的催促让Peter觉得事情有点可疑了，他微微蹙着眉头投递了一个疑惑的目光给Tony，但显然他没有得到回应。捕捉到Tony的脸上似乎带着某种不太明显的轻笑，Peter将手掌触向胸口前的蜘蛛标志，战衣瞬间松垮下来。

脱下战衣对于他来说早已轻车熟路，所以整套动作做下来几乎也就是几秒钟的样子。他习惯在战衣里穿上一条短裤，也可以说他从来没有尝试过全身赤裸去穿一身紧身衣。

但这一回当他马上就要把展开的新战衣套在身上的时候，Tony喝住了他。

“裤子也要脱掉。”

差一点就脱口而出的那句“我不太习惯那样”最终还是被Peter咽了下去，这样的一系列命令已经让Peter隐约意识到什么了，这种当面脱衣的操作他也只有在和Tony做爱之前才会走的程序。

他算是硬着头皮脱下了自己身上的最后一点衣料，一丝不挂的那一刻他没好意思迎上Tony的眼睛，但他完全察觉得到那双几乎在他身下锁死的目光。最后他用力把这套新战衣拉扯到胳膊处，下意识动了动腿脚的动作让他感觉这套战衣好像有点过于紧致了。

“好像有点紧。”他在发现Tony似乎在等待他发表反馈时抬起头告诉他，“我感觉……好像没那么舒服。”

“试着荡一圈，”Tony用目光示意他在卧室里施展一下，“看看它的性能如何。”

Peter照做了。他转过身看向房间尽头的那张大床，Peter刻意将蛛丝射向了天花板的一角，这样他可能可以避免接近那张床，毕竟那里很有可能让他接受某种惩罚。

在他荡出去的那一刻，Peter总感觉他的活动似乎并没有先前那样灵活了。荡在空中的速度没有他想象的那么快，所以Peter预想的他可以很快荡过那张床的速度与现实出现了偏差。

下一秒突然从下体传来的一阵酥麻震动令他几乎毫无防备便脱了手，重重跌在床上的姿势让他直接狼狈地仰面倒下。震动短暂到令他以为可能只是他的错觉，当Peter反身准备挺起来的时候，又是一阵几乎紧紧贴在双球处的震动令他下意识轻吟出声。

“出现意外了？”意料之中的，Peter在仰面躺倒在床上时注意到Tony朝他踱过步子的靠近，以及那面颊上几乎已经无法掩饰的隐秘笑意，“Spider Man不是什么都可以做？”

这一次的震动是在乳头处，Tony对于Peter身上的所有敏感点都再熟悉不过了。Peter简直难以置信Tony究竟如何把这些振动仪的位置制作到如此到位，这样恰到好处的位置摩擦在乳尖几乎是难捱的欲火喷洒，震动的频率并没有双球处的迅速但也足够让Peter难以控制地蜷起了身。

“这……这是什么……”

他下意识想要用手掌拍打胸前的键钮松开战衣，但当他反复拍在胸脯上却毫无反应之后那乳尖的震动便加了速。几乎瞬间传递在大脑中枢的某种奇妙感受足够令他视觉模糊，甚至震动在下身的亲密接触像极了Tony曾经抚摸过他的感受，只是这样机械的动作要更准更狠，那种几乎每一次都可以刺激到他敏感点的碾压带着疼痛和欲望的结合感受磨蹭着他的忍耐力。

极度紧致的战衣将Peter的身材勾勒到极致，从这样俯视的角度看Tony几乎可以看得到Peter被按摩器刺激到完全坚硬起来的下体，微微侧过身子的弧度便将完全饱满圆润的臀部遗漏在外，可能是因为乳尖上的磨搓刺激引得Peter从脖颈到耳尖的位置直接便是一团霞红，被Tony又一次摁下手中操纵器键钮而加大震动幅度刺激后的Peter干脆半眯上眼睛，努力想要从床上挺起身的动作反复被Tony摁在操纵器上的手指打断。

“像你想的那样，”在Peter又一次试图坐起来的时候Tony用力将他摁了下去，下一秒攥住他手腕的动作力道大到令Peter已经隐隐发痛，“这可是我一个星期赶出来的杰作。”

当Tony又一次摁下操纵器的那一刻，Peter感受到手腕处的蛛丝发射器有了动作。黏腻的蛛丝精准地缠绕在他的手腕处让他的两只手紧紧贴在一起，这是Peter第一次开始懊恼他的这个蛛丝的发明。

这从头至尾就算是一种惩罚，Peter到现在完完全全明白了。当他彻底被自己的蛛丝完全禁锢，以及他终于没办法从乳尖和双球处的震动抽出意识时，又是一连串的震动蔓延至阴茎周边的摩擦令他下意识攥紧拳头。

“停下来……”最后Peter吐露出的声线已经颤抖到带上哭腔，“Mr.Stark……这太……”

“这不是你说了算的，甜心。”完全居高临下看着床上瘫软着的Peter，在每一次摁下反复的振动键时他都可以看到Peter几近颤抖的双腿，“我一直想看看你穿着这衣服等我操你的样子，今天总算如愿以偿了。”

双手完全被蛛丝禁锢在床单上，Peter的每一次身体扭动都会把床单引得一团乱麻。他完全控制不住自己身体上的举动，因为浑身上下敏感点被一次次刺激的强烈性欲望让他几近喉咙干涸，完全压抑不住的呻吟糜烂在嘴角令他忍不住想要更多。下意识将双腿打开，下体一连串的震动让他越来越不满足于此。

Peter的每一个颤抖声线都被Tony听得一清二楚，滑入耳膜带着哭腔的呻吟让他几乎想要这一秒就扯下Peter的这套薄衣。他可以在Peter被紧身衣包裹时看到Peter完全被勾勒出的下体肿胀模样，他知道自己再摁下一次那键钮可能会让这个稚嫩的男孩就这样射出来。

当他把手中的操纵器举在他们两个人眼前的时候，Peter几乎是喊出来的。他的声音像吞了精液一般干涩且粘稠，黏连着抑制不住的呻吟拉扯出颤抖尾音。“不……不可以……”

“你确定这套战衣让你不舒服吗？”将重心移到膝盖并逐渐攀上床的Tony开始把距离朝Peter拉近，目光根本没办法从那隆起的战衣下侧挪开，他最后还是没有触碰上去，“上帝，如果你告诉我你湿了，我会考虑把这些停下来。”

这种简直令他喘不过气的刺激让Peter把Tony的声音听到耳朵里都是断断续续的，他想要用那个字回答他，但Peter这一刻却不知道该怎么开口。双腿已经在床单上摩擦到发酸，下体被紧致包裹的窒息感受令他有一种想射却射不出来的难受。

“把它脱掉……”他几乎是用尽全身力气恳求着，“我想……我想射……Mr.Stark……”

紧接着突然攀在Peter完全鼓胀的下身上的那只手像是恶意一般触摸到Peter已经滚烫的前端，紧身衣的紧致度让Tony几乎都可以精准地感受到Peter完全湿润的马眼，分泌出的前列腺液将阴茎前端的位置完全润滑，而Tony用双指揉搓的那个位置再加上仍然没有停止的振动器令Peter瞬间便流溢出生理泪水。

“我真没想到你这么敏感。”抬起手腕看了看表盘，Tony压下身子来和Peter拉近了距离，侧身下的男孩把头偏向一边，紧紧咬住的下唇已经开始发紫，生理泪水顺着偏头的方向流动湿润了床单。

Tony本来以为自己可以再忍到让这个孩子求他把衣服解开，但当他看到Peter现在的模样之后便发现他高估了自己。半眯着的眼睛似乎蒙上了某种情欲的氤氲，急促的喘息被Peter挤压住的嗓子滑出来是带着颤抖哭腔的，甚至连划过太阳穴的湿润泪液在这个角度看起来都淫荡到Tony想射在他的脸上。

“你真是让人不尽兴，”突然摁下的键钮让Peter完全贴在皮肤上的紧身衣瞬间松弛，下体猛地被松开的像是开了闸一般的松垮令Peter完全无法控制地便湿润了裤裆。而在Tony用力将他的衣服从裹紧的蛛丝内抽动的时候，已经射过一次的Peter又一次被衣物的摩擦刺激到身体发抖，“你明知道我想多忍一会儿……你简直太要命了，Peter。”

“别再动了……”当那战衣已经褪到下身的时候，Peter开始有点抗拒地扭动起来，“那里……太痒了……”

精液从战衣内部流溢出来有粘稠的光亮，Tony用力将那战衣褪下来的时候甚至勾起了乳白色的液丝。Peter努力让自己对那些淫荡的液体视而不见，这简直太过分了——他真的没想到Tony会以这种方式惩罚他，让他亲眼看到自己射在他的战衣里。

用力将他的双腿开到最大，下一秒他可以完全看到Peter被刚刚自己射出的精液湿润过后的粉嫩穴口，好像那白浊的液体就自然而然地涂抹在上面一样让人看上去淫靡不堪，而几乎是下意识的那穴口的反复张合简直令他窒息，将阴茎顶在那入口时他抓紧了Peter柔软且肌理分明的腰臀部几乎留下指痕。

“最后一次告诉你，Peter：离危险的事情远一点。”他压低声音，而身下的男孩几乎已经难耐到想要锁住他碾压穴口的挑逗阴茎，“除了求我操你这种危险的事——我他妈可真的想把你天天操在这里让你哪儿也不去。”

最后一个蛮力挺入肉穴的紧致感受包裹在阴茎四围几乎是令他窒息的，身下那个被他紧紧抓住的男孩猛地绷紧了身体。反复张合的峃口在Tony挺进来之前就已经吞入了Peter自己的精液来润滑，所以这一次进入并没有Peter想象的会那么疼——每一次他让Tony生气的时候他都会得到这种待遇，没有任何耐心就全力挺进来，甚至没有任何扩张。

Tony的每一次顶撞都可以把Peter体内的敏感点刺激到极致，他真的不知道Tony是怎么摸透他身体的每一个部位的。Peter手腕处的蛛丝坚固到令他难以置信，Tony几乎不用费什么力气把他固定在床上，他自己的蛛丝就已经足够派上用场了。

“我想射在你的战衣上，Peter。”当他低喘着在Peter脸颊上喷散温度的时候，从喉咙处挤压出的这句话算得上只是一个陈述句，“然后让你带着那些东西去夜巡。”

“不……不行……”Peter在听到这句话之后猛地瞪大了眼睛，这个要求简直太过分了。

“那你就吃掉它，做个选择。”

又一次用力抽插在甬道内前列腺敏感点的位置，Peter被这一次顶撞刺激到发出一声惊叫。下意识笼络住Tony的脖颈，身上的人把身体匍匐下来，几乎粘连在Peter嘴角的那唇际让他忍不住想张开嘴含住它。显然Tony并不想给他这个吻，所以Peter在想要迎合他的时候得到的只是Tony的一声轻笑。

Tony的抽插速度很快，Peter的身体随着Tony的律动反复颤抖着，这样的节奏让他真的难以冷静下来。这样的做爱算得上是欲火中夹杂着某种微小的疼痛，或许疼痛的成分要多，但Peter根本顾不上那些。以及他也根本顾不上回答Tony的那个所谓选择。

“你算默认了吗，甜心？”臀部用力抬起下一秒又猛地下切的动作将阴茎顶动到最深处，Peter在这一次敏感点的摩擦后感受到遍布全身的一次酥麻刺激，“最好回答我，它快要来了。”

Peter已经完全意识到这种紧迫感，所以他急忙张开嘴准备回答那个答案——他其实是想要求Tony再多给他一个选择的，这两个选择都让他难以抉择。

显然这完全不是一个问题。因为Tony根本没有给Peter回答的时间，似乎他刚才的那句话仅仅是为了让他张开嘴。一切都干脆利落到Peter完全没有反映的时间，当Tony从甬道中猛地抽出阴茎的时候Peter才意识到有什么不妙。

Tony并没有把时间把控的太好，起码他自己还不算满意。那阴茎还没有递到Peter嘴里便已经喷洒在他的脖颈处，但那一刻还没有停止。下一秒用力将阴茎顶到Peter口中的动作伴随着几乎涂抹在口腔上颚的精液涌了进去，瞬间充斥整个口腔的温热和坚硬令Peter险些窒息。

他的舌尖几乎可以摩挲到Tony完全坚硬的阴茎上凸起的血管，甚至还在涌出的潮湿马眼都被他舔得开始发出噼啪水声。他确实是下意识便含住这个的，用力吞咽下那咸涩精液的舌尖动作让那阴茎完全抑制不住地一个轻颤。

最后Tony将阴茎抽出来的时候，Peter脖颈上的一团乳白色液体顺着那白皙皮肤向下滑动，他下意识便拿起Peter刚刚脱下的他自己的旧战衣涂抹了上去。

“啊……这不行！”这个动作完全没有欺骗过Peter，尽管一切运动下来他已经疲惫到喘不过气，当他看到他的战衣上完全被涂抹上白色之后惊叫出来，“我还要穿着它回去——”

“穿新的，”Tony很认真地用那战衣将他脖子上的淫秽物擦拭干净，“那不是很适合你吗，把你的轮廓勾勒的那么完美。”

Peter几乎被这个提议惊到了一般瞪大了眼睛，一时间他居然找不到什么措辞来反抗他。他简直没办法想象当他荡在空中的时候Tony摁下那个键钮，他真的说不准自己会不会在某个楼顶就瘫软的说不出话。他确实后悔死了，从现在开始，他真的很想对Tony发誓他永远都不会再冒生命危险干一些见义勇为的事。

“到时候我会把远程通话打开，”男人听起来算得上得意一样带着轻笑的措辞贴在Peter的耳边轻声道，“我真想听你穿着这个衣服要我操你，Peter。”

“这可能不算惩罚了——一个奖励。”


End file.
